The Green Apple
by Jo31891
Summary: An Apple tree on a small island on Hogwarts Lake. Give the one you love an apple from the top of the tree and your deepest feelings shall be returned. DMHP; One-shot; Male Slash; shonen-ai; yaoi


Title: The Red Apple

Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

Rating: T

Warning: language

My Christmas present to all my readers and fans.

* * *

_The Apple Tree_

There is a small island located a few yard off the shore of the lake at Hogwarts. It's not a very big lake, only large enough to house two people and a giant apple tree. This tree was planted during the construction of the Hogwarts castle by all four founders. It is said that before the disbanding of the founders and the disappearance of Salazar Slytherin the tree gave its first baring of apples. But because it was so young, it only bore one.

Hufflepuff attempted to retrieve the apple by enchanting the tree to lower it's branches to her.

It failed.

Ravenclaw attempted to charm the apple to remove itself from the branch and come to her hand.

It failed.

Slytherin witnessed these attempts. He came to the conclusion that because the roots were seeped in the magic of the area that it was impervious to any magical influence to release its bounty.

Gryffindor took this to heart and began to climb the young tree. Because the tree was so young it was not difficult to reach the top branch and pluck the red apple from it.

The man lowered himself easily from the tree and turned to his fellow founders.

On the shore, their students called out to him.

"Give it to the one you love!"

"Give it to the one you admire!"

"Give it to the one you respect!"

Godric Gryffindor heard their cries and glanced at the other three. They watched Gryffindor earnestly.

It is unknown as to who Gryffindor presented the rosy red apple to.

The apple tree has grown to great height and still it's fruit only bares in the top-most branches.

It is rumored among the Hogwarts students and staff that if one climbs up and takes a red apple and gives it to the one they love, admire, or respect, their feelings will be returned whole-heartedly.

_

* * *

_

The Green Apple

"Hey Ron. Did you ever notice that apple tree on the lake?"

The red head turned to his best friend. It was February, the eve before Valentine's Day. Soft white snow rested on the ground and the rolling gray clouds threatened resistance to the coming spring. The lake was always reluctant to ice over but a few yards of shallow shore proved to inevitably freeze. And a few yards from the shore on one side was a small island. A small piece of land only large enough for the giant apple tree and two other people. Ice circled the island, though the thickness was uncertain. No one usually dared approach the little landmass.

I had seen a number of people approach the tree this time of year however. Unlike most trees, that apple tree tended to produce rosy red fruit all year round. And it was around this time of year that I saw daring students go the island and attempt to climb the tree. You see the fruit was at the very top of it, where most people didn't dare go. Students usually came down empty-handed; however, now and then a boy would be victorious. The next day he was likely to have a girlfriend.

"That's the apple tree." Ron stated as if that wasn't obvious. He crossed the room to join me beside the large window. "The rumor is that if you can pick an apple from the tree and give it to the one you love, admire, or respect, then they'll return your feelings. If you are given an apple from the tree and you feel the same, you're supposed to split it in half and the both of you are supposed to eat it." The Weasley explain.

So you were supposed to give an apple from that tree to the one you loved? It was kind of like a test of the lengths one would go for another person. Of course it was. You could die if you fell out of that giant tree.

I was always good at climbing trees to get away from Dudley.

The next day, Valentine's Day, was as miserable as usually. Too many girls giving too many gifts and talking too much. Ron and I absolutely despise this day. It was a Sunday too, so there were no classes to distract them. Ron received a small valentine from Hermione and his sister and their mother had sent chocolates to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I. Several girls had given him sweets too but none of it seemed to amuse my best friend at all. I caught him watching Dean give Seamus and Neville chocolate's after lunch and my friend glared at them. Was he…jealous? Of who? Seamus and Neville because they got chocolates or _because_ Dean had given them chocolates? I'm confused.

But the one thing I kept my eye on all day was that apple tree. I counted how many people approached it and attempted to claim an apple. It appeared that you couldn't simply charm an apple to come down. You had to physically climb up the tree and pluck it and make it back down safely. There were a total of thirteen people, three of which were girls. It was an hour before sunset before people finally vacated the vicinity of the tree.

It was at this moment that I stole away from my friends and grabbed my cloak. Hidden from sight, I silently made my way out toward the lake. I tested the ice formed between the shore and island. I had seen many people try and fail to cross it. Someone had actually fallen through at one point. Perhaps that was part of the challenge. That's why it's on an island. I had been forced to travel over thin ice once before, when I was ten. Dudley had shoved me out into the middle of a pond where the ice was barely able to hold an infant, let alone a ten year old. But I was smaller and lighter than the average ten year old boy. I had crawled the entire way to shore, keeping my front firmly pressed to the ice. It had worked and I hadn't cracked the ice at all. When Dudley had seen he had attempted to walk on the ice and he had fallen right through.

So I carefully proceeded to cross the ice on my hands and knees. Thank god for the invisibility cloak. It would be so embarrassing for someone to see me do this. I removed the cloak only when I reached the island. I folded it up clumsily and let it sit in the snow by the tree. I tested the temperature and decided my jacket wasn't really needed. I tossed it over the cloak. I wore a hoody underneath it anyway so I was still warm.

I hopped up and down, preparing my legs for the leap. Then I took off, throwing out my hands to wrap around the closest tree limb. I swung myself a little so I could catch my foot on the limb and hoist myself up. Heights weren't a problem for me. Though I don't know why no one thought of just flying over the tree with a broom. But that would take out the point of it.

Branch after branch I made my way up. Even in the very center of the tree there were no signs of apples. They were all at the top. I noticed that there were notches in the bark of the limbs. So people who gave up had marked their stopping point, taking pride in that at least. I was determined to get an apple. There's no way I'm stopping half way.

As I raised farther into the limbs the number of cuts decreased. The limbs weren't even thinning out either. They were just as thick as down at the main trunk. Amazing. There was really no telling how old this tree really was. For all we know the founders could have planted this thing.

I grinned when I spotted the shinny red fruit peeking through the leaves above me. Another level of limbs and I would be there. I hoisted myself up again, planting my feet onto a branch about the width of my neck. I leaned heavily on the branch before me and reached up. I was almost on my toes when my hand wrapped around that smooth surface.

"Alright!" I yelled as I tugged, plucking the apple off the branch. I grinned like a fool as I lowered myself down a few limbs. I sat on a thinker one, admiring the fruit in the fading sunlight. It was getting darker and colder. I carefully tucked the apple into the pocket of my jumper and then proceeded down the tree.

When my hands released the limb and I fell to the ground, landing on my feet, the sound of clapping came from behind me.

I spun around in surprise.

Dressed in a heavy black cloak and a green scarf, he looked like an angel in the twilight. White blond tresses hung in those gray eyes, his pale skin glowing in the faint light. He looked absolutely perfect.

I felt my cheeks flush as I sent him a weary glare. There was no way I could muster up a real one. Not when I was so bloody happy.

He stopped clapping, tucking his bare hands into the pockets under that cloak.

"That was the best show I've seen all day. Fourteen is a lucky number after all." He said with a smirk.

"W-why do you say that?" I asked softly. Gods, why does he have to look so hot when he smirks like that.

"Of the fourteen who attempted to climb that tree, actually getting in it, you're the only one to come down with something. There's never more than one plucked a day." he explained.

"Oh. Didn't know that." I muttered.

"Who are you giving it to?" Was he curious?

"Who said I was giving it to anyone?"

One of those thin eyebrows lifted. "You do realize that is the entire point of climbing this bloody thing and getting one of those, don't you? No one climbs this monster just to have a snack."

I couldn't help but laugh. I removed the shinny red apple from my pocket and smiled. I brushed off a little lint, unable to stop the pride welling up inside me. Working for something on your own strength was a great feeling.

"Here."

Gray eyes widened.

My arm completely outstretched, the apple resting innocently in my palm. He was far enough away that he would have to reach out completely just to claim it. If he took it, fine. If he didn't, well… I'll probably throw the thing into the lake.

"Exactly why are you giving this to me?" he questioned.

"I can give the apple to whomever I what for whatever reason I want, right?" I asked him.

"Yes."

I stepped forward, grinning. I took one of his pale hands into mine and gently rolled the apple from my hand to his.

"I'm giving it to Draco Malfoy because I respect, admire and love him." I recited confidently. "Happy?" I chirped, smiling. His gray eyes flattened in irritation as he hugged the apple to his front.

Shit. I pissed him off.

My smile dimmed a little and I stepped backward from him.

"Stupid."

A hand captured the back of my ebony hair. I was pulled forward, cool lips pressing against mine.

God his hand is cold.

Has he been out here watching the entire time?

The kiss ended with a weird smacking noise and I couldn't help but blush. He was still scowling, even with his forehead resting against mine. Soft fog rolled from our mouths and mingled as we stood there.

"Confessing before me. That's not really fair."

"But the guy always says it first." I whined a little, confused.

"You think you're the guy in this situation?" he questioned. He grunted, stepping back. I watched him curiously as he proceeded to pry the apple into halves. "Besides, you technically didn't say anything."

"What? Yeah I did." I retorted as I took the offered half from him.

"I love you." He said suddenly, making me nearly drop my apple. "There. I confessed first. I'm guy." He exclaimed, taking a bite of his half.

"But I climbed the tree!"

"Only because you beat me here."

"Git."

"Girl."

"No!"

* * *

"Salazar." That sing-song voice rang out in the dimly lit corridor. The dark haired male grunted, turning to spot the brunette behind him, a Cheshire grin on his face.

The tawny haired brunette stepped forward, invading the other male's personal space. Then he pressed his lips against the other's cheek, surprising him.

"Night!" Gryffindor called, trotting away toward his tower. The dark haired male watched him in a daze.

He felt a weight in his left hand and glanced down.

Rest in his palm was a rosy red apple.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.

This is one of three fics. They have no specific order so feel free to read the others if you feel like it. The other two is a Blaise&Ron (The Red Apple) and a Severus&James (The Yellow Apple). I hope you enjoyed and thank you very much for any reviews I may receive.

Jo Manta


End file.
